Where Springs Not Fail
by SleepyShuffle
Summary: Kai finds a hot spring alone in the forest and decides to keep it a secret, as a sort of personal haven...it was a silly mistake to think that she were the only one to know of its whereabouts. FemaleOCxKai, don't like? Don't read!


_~Where Springs Not Fail~_

Kai had been ecstatic when she found the hot spring all by herself alone in the forest, because this meant that only she knew where it was. Although she wasn't stupid enough to think that nobody had found it before her, which ruled out the fact that she could soak in the hot waters in the nude in case she was caught, which would be extremely embarrassing.

So the first few times she went after battles or gruelling training regimes she forced herself through, she left on her undergarments in case she had a surprise visitor. But time and time again she was not disturbed by any animals or birds, let alone surprise visits from other people.

The first time she went in the nude she was half expecting Kotaro to pop out behind the trees and begin ridiculing her, a fear which quickly made her scope around trying to spot the red haired ninja, but he wasn't there.

Kai frowned a little, looking round outside the hot springs, before turning back round and taking a hair grip from the side of the springs, pinning her hair up to stop it from getting wet as she sunk into the soothing waters up to her neck.

The strawberry blonde shut her eyes and sighed as she let her body float in the comfortable warmth, her arms floating by her sides as she let herself drift into a pleasant day dream about her perfect partner. One day she was going to find him, he would be drop dead gorgeous, strong and courageous, yet also kind and good-hearted and he would pick her up and carry her back to his apartment in his grand castle, where they would…

Kai's eyes snapped open as she felt ripples against her as if someone else had entered the water. The hot spring was creating steam, but not enough to conceal the young woman, also apparently nude, who now sat across just more than a metre away from her.

"AHHHHH!" Kai shrieked, causing the other figure to become frightened in shock too, as she shrieked back at her.

The other woman looked around rapidly on guard for where the noise had come from, her eyes settling upon the other lady across from her, causing her to let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Kai, it's just you! I thought I was under attack from a kappa", the young woman chuckled, settling back down into the warm waters as she had been planning on doing.

"And I thought I was the only one who had discovered this place" the woman said, putting her hands behind her head and leaning back on them comfortably.

Kai looked back at the other, her eyes wide, shocked by the audacity of the woman who had just joined her, did she have no shame showing up naked in the presence of another?

"Rye, wh-what are you doing here?" she heard herself asking, sounding incredibly stupid as it was fairly obvious the other hadn't come here for swimming lessons in the small pool.

"Same reason as you I should imagine" Rye replied, opening one eye and looking across at Kai, completely naked with fists at her sides where she had stood up in shock and had seemingly forgotten to sit back down. Rye's eyes traced the other's figure.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" she asked,

Kai blinked, 'Sit down?' wasn't she already sat? She looked down and her eyes met with her naked chest, confirming the fact she was stood up out of the water.

Kai squealed and covered herself quickly sitting back down, creating a large ripple of water which washed over Rye's face. Rye snickered a little at the other's reaction, while Kai just glared back, hugging herself under the water.

"Ever heard of a thing called _privacy_?" Kai hissed to the other, resenting the fact she had been joined by the arrogant mercenary.

Rye smirked back, sitting up with her elbows on the rocks so her chest was emerging halfway from the water.

"Chill out Princess" Rye called the other by the nickname which had annoyed her ever since Rye had found out the other's royal title,

"It's like you've never seen another naked woman before" Rye commented before raising a foot above the water and inspecting it.

Kai sat in silence, her face blank. Of course she had seen other women naked before, but only for embarrassing split seconds where their clothes had slipped off or Kai had entered the wrong room by mistake. It was the fact that Rye was flaunting it in her face and wasn't bothered by the fact Kai was naked either.

Rye lowered her foot and looked back to Kai who had a vacant expression on her face, clearly thinking about something. Rye laughed,

"Wait, you really haven't?" she said leaning forward, her eyes bright with amusement at the other's clear embarrassment as Kai snapped out of thought and blushed heavily.

"O-of course I have, you idiot!" Kai said, her voice sounding surprisingly sure of itself, as Rye hummed amused and leant back against the wall of the hot spring again.

"Ah, yeah of course, I thought that your relationship with that little ninja was quite intimate" Rye concluded, secretly smiling to herself and bracing for the reaction she was about to get from Kai.

Kai thought for a second. Did Rye mean Kotaro? No, Kotaro was neither little or in fact female, which left…

"UGH!" Kai said, wrinkling her nose up in disgust and frowning, as she realised what Rye had been hinting at.

"What?" Rye asked playfully, smiling as she knew full well that Kai didn't actually harbour any feelings further than friendship for Kunoichi.

Kai on the other hand was fuming, her teeth clenched, just as her fists were under the water, she leant forward,

"I'd rather jump on a bed of nails than even go so far as kiss Kunoichi!" she growled.

Rye leant closer to Kai, "I don't know how you can compare those two, because I bet you've never kissed another woman" Rye said, her red lips quirking upwards for a second in a smug smirk as she saw Kai look at them.

Kai blushed, realising she was looking at the other's lips and quickly glared into Rye's amber eyes which were slightly lidded and had a mischievous twinkle in them, giving off a teasing expression, which Kai didn't like. She knew the other wasn't fussy about the gender of her partners and she was becoming increasingly wary about Rye's intentions.

"Y-you're wrong! I have!" Kai declared, hating how her voice wobbled and stuttered. As she looked up, she saw Rye had moved and was now sat a little closer, still leaning towards her.

"That's a shame…" Rye said, having known Kai was lying as soon as she had opened her mouth,

"Because I think it's something you'd really enjoy", Rye leant back in her now closer position to Kai, and looking back at the other with eyes daring Kai to argue with her.

Kai on the other hand couldn't help but fall victim to more heavy blushing,  
"Stop suggesting such things, you know they're not true!" she said angrily, feeling about ready to get up and run from the hot springs. But she knew couldn't without losing any dignity, as her clothes were over five metres away in a tree.

"How can you say that when you've never-"

"I just know I wouldn't" Kai snapped, feeling her cheeks burning under siege from such embarrassing questions.

Rye snuck closer to the other woman, this time Kai didn't notice, "Oh but I think you would…" she said, slowly creeping closer still.

"It's much more pleasurable than kissing a man" she said, baiting Kai who fell into the trap of asking;

"How?"

Rye grinned to herself in the back of her mind,

"It's so much better when women ask you for entrance, running their smooth tongue along your lower lip as you kiss…"

Rye slowly raised a hand to rest on Kai's left shoulder,

"…their tongue slowly slides into your mouth, moving against your own as you kiss even deeper",

Kai didn't notice Rye had since stood up and waded towards her in the water, but she was still looking up into her eyes, intrigued but at the same time willing her to go away,

"You can kiss with the same force and passion as a man yet the feeling so much more powerful…"

Rye looked to Kai, who may have been red before but was now practically glowing from embarrassment, Rye smirked,

"Why don't you allow me to demonstrate…"

Rye swiftly leaned forward and captured Kai's soft lips, pressing them together just as Rye had described to her. Kai felt the other's lips smirk against her own, causing Kai's eyes to go wide as she realised exactly what was happening. Kai was torn between lashing out at Rye and slapping her before making a run for it. In fact she struggled for a bit, splashing in the water but to no avail against Rye's grip on her biceps. When Kai felt the other's tongue on her lower lip, she refused to open her mouth.

Rye pulled away a little, her breath mingling with the other's, "Aww is this too much for you already?" Rye teased.

Kai glared back cheeks flushed a soft pink, a tiny nagging part of her was filled with curiosity and intrigue, but also the fact that she didn't want to lose to this imaginary competition to the likes of Rye. As Rye leant forward towards Kai again, Kai shut her eyes, forcing herself not to think about the alien action of kissing another woman and wound her hands into Rye's hair, determined to prove she was not afraid of Rye's mind games, taking the mercenary by surprise and snaking her tongue into the other's mouth, dominating the kiss.

Rye was forced to move closer by the other's strong pull so she was now straddling Kai, her hands resting on the warrior princesses shoulders. Rye got over her shock of actually being dominated by Kai and started to enjoy it, teasing the other's tongue and moaning softly as Kai traced patterns in her mouth.

When she felt Kai trying to force her tongue deeper, she did the logical thing and moved closer to Kai, pressing her body against the other's. Upon feeling their naked breasts squishing comfortably against each other, alarm bells went off in Kai's head. As thoughts of exactly who she was kissing, in the nude no less, flooded back into her head, she froze completely.

As Kai felt Rye's hands on her hips, slowly moving down to trace across her thighs with her fingertips, she decided enough was enough, standing up quickly, causing Rye to fall backwards into the water.

When Rye had risen back up from the water and wiped her eyes, she looked round to see where Kai had gone. She spotted her behind a tree, where she was hurriedly putting her clothes on.

"Come on Kai, don't run away!" Rye shouted towards Kai, moving forward to lean on the edge of the pool, head on her folded arms, playfully floating her body out behind her.

Kai flinched, "NO!" she yelled back, her face burning red with a scowl halfway between embarrassment and rage,

"D-don't you dare follow me out of the water!" she replied, now fully clothed backing away from the spring before turning and making a quick exit, running through the forest.

"YOU CAN HAVE THE HOT SPRING ALL TO YOURSELF!" she yelled as her voice faded into the distance.

Rye watched her go until there was no sound anymore, only total silence, before she turned back so she was once again soaking comfortably in the pool.

A smile spread across her face, she ran her tongue along her upper lip, savouring the taste left by Kai, before she leaned back in the springs which she now had all to herself,

"That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

___Before it's too late all credit for the image of this fic goes to the talented artist by the name of '8 5 ✰' (the symbol is a hollow star) on pixiv, I have not asked their permission to use the image so I'm just just disclaiming that I do not own the image and I and the artist of this image are not affiliated in any way. I will take the image off, if they ask me to do so._

_But anyway, how was the story? ^-^ Please review, I want to know what other people think, it's only fair since you've got this far! ;D Lot's of thanks to CherryNinja, who kindly beta'd this for me c: Much appreciated Cherry!_

_And yeah I know the title is kinda awful...it's just the title of Lexia's soundtrack on Soulcalibur V (for those who've played it)...so it's only temporary until I think of something better :x_


End file.
